the new unit order 1
by Niko Hakubi
Summary: me havin a go at a 2nd series to hellsing.


**Hellsing: The new unit (order1)**

It had been a few months since the Hellsing organization had been disbanded, Alucard was still in the service of Sir Integra Hellsing, the last surviving member of the Hellsing family and Seras Victoria was still an underling to Alucard.

Luckily the Queen had Sir Integra out of a certain life imprisonment and had thanked her for all that Hellsing had done in her service. How ever without any soldiers, money or base of operations it would be very difficult to re-start the organization, but she would not allow these things to be barriers against her.

It was almost midday in London, Sir Integra was standing in front of the soon to be demolished, Hellsing house, thinking! She was thinking about how she was going to get her rightful glory back, but something seemed strange, the wind was suddenly stronger, but her eye's did not deviate from her home.

"Alucard is something wrong?" She asked and Alucard's head appeared from a puddle.

"Master Hellsing what will you do now?" He replied.

"I don't think that it is your place to ask?"

"I'm sorry master I forget my place." He was about to leave but she stopped him.

"Wait, to be honest I don't know what I will do, with no money I can't recruit new troops." She sighed.

"And Hellsing house is about to be torn down." He added.

"Yes thank you for reminding me, you're doing a great job in making me feel better." She suddenly coughed and held the side of her neck which was bandaged up.

"Do your wounds still affect you?" He seemed very curious.

"Well of course, I tore through my throat wife a knife, it will never fully heal." By now Alucard had fully revealed himself and they watched a black stretch limousine pull up out side the main gates. First of all the driver got out to let out the person he was driving for, this man was young, no older then seventeen, he was wearing almost the same type of suit as Alucard, except it was black and the front of the coat was closed, almost like a straight jacket, but his most interesting feature was the length of his grey coloured hair, it was so long that it touched his heels.

"Who are these people disgracing my family?" Integra said to herself, as she did the man in black turned to face her as if had heard what she had said, even across the semi-long distance between them. He moved around the car and came towards them.

"Sir Integra Wingate Hellsing, it is an honor to finally meet you." He seemed genuine, which Alucard confirmed with a nod.

"To whom do I owe the honor?" She asked as he extended his hand, which she shook.

"I am Neko and I am here to save you."

"Save me from what exactly?"

"Well I know that you neither have money, troops or any where to call home, so seeing as I am extremely rich and have no need for the distractions of man I have decided to fully fund you so that you can carry on your work," He smiled as if it was giving him pleasure to help her. "I have even bought Hellsing house back for you."

"And why would you do so much for me?"

"Because you and I are seeking the same goal, to rid all of England of the undead." She wasn't convinced but Alucard confirmed what he was saying was true with a second nod.

"Well we'll see then, won't we?" She smiled and allowed him to lead her to the gates.

"It seems as if your dreams are coming true again master, a trait becoming more common in you." Alucard laughed and retuned to the puddle.

Later that day in Liverpool, Walter, the retainer of Hellsing was trying to catch up to an old friend.

"Miss Victoria wait up." He called to her. Seras Victoria was a small woman, with a face that was as innocent as a little girl, but she was very strong, which was made apparent by her blood red eyes.

"Walter, what are you doing here, I thought you died?" She was really shocked to see him.

"No my dear, injured but not killed, it will take a lot more then that to put this old dog down."

"But why are you here, more importantly how did you find me, I didn't ell any one where I was going?"

"Don't worry about how I found you, I have been sent by Sir Integra because she wishes for you to return to London and work for her."

"I thought Hellsing was disbanded?"

"It was, but something not short of a miracle happened and we are nearly at full strength."

"What do you mean by nearly?"

"Well that's the whole reason for me coming to get you, so what do you say?"

"Of course I'll come back, but where are we going?" She seemed really excited.

"Hellsing house of course." He looked at her with a little smirk, then he laughed.


End file.
